A last breath
by Liyly
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter thought on October, 31st 1981 : fear, sadness, love these all they felt this day ! Correct version, thanks to SiriuslySouthern !
1. James

**Disclaimer : All are properties of J.K Rowling**

**Note : Hey, this is a new correct version, thanks to SiriuslySouthern !It's about James  
**

* * *

Today, October 31st, 1981, makes one week we've been stuck here at Godric's Hollow, for our security, for Lily and me, and above all for the safety of our son, Harry. My little boy, who is just fifteen months old.

A little boy with a prophecy on his shoulders. Why does fate choose my little sweetie for the future of the wizarding world? I watched him all the week and he's just a normal little boy. He plays with his toys, which were offered to him by Moony and Padfoot for his birthday, he makes innocent jokes. Lily says it's because of me and I respond that without her intelligence he couldn't make these jokes. She blushes and says nothing after that. When I watch in his emerald eyes, so like Lily's, I see nothing but innocence and mischief. My little boy is totally normal, so why does he have to kill this monster? When will he lose his innocence? Lily, I, and all of our friends lost it too soon and we're twenty years old!

We both know that Neville Longbottom, the son of two of our friends, can be the Chosen One, and sometimes, when I watch my son sleeping and compare him to an angel, I hope that Neville is the Chosen One. I forget this idea fast. I'm ashamed, nobody can wish this destiny for a child, but my paternal instinct screams at me to do everything to protect my son, the proof of my love for Lily, the fruit of our love

To protect us, Dumbledore performed the Fidelius Charm. He informed us of the necessity of a Secret Keeper. I immediately though of Sirius, my best friend, a man I consider my brother. My son's godfather.

Sirius proposed Peter as Secret-Keeper at the last minute. I accepted in spite of Lily's protests. She says Peter can't be trusted, that she has a horrible feeling about it. We know there is a traitor near us, but Sirius and I think it's Remus.

Lily comes back. She's gotten Harry to sleep. I didn't dare tell her that since this morning I've have the same feeling of dread, that I'm terrified she's right. The look in her eyes tells me that my worries aren't needed: She knows. We took advantage of every moment with our son today. She's in my arms, and I take advantage of this moment, feeling her next to me.

I hear the door explode. It's Him, I know it.

-"Lily, go, take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"

My wife obeys, and I can tell she knows it's the last time we see each other. My eyes meet hers one last time. "I love you," she murmurs. I can't speak; just answer her with my eyes. Without knowing it, she gave me the strength to fight him, and, I hope, enough time to let her escape with our son.

I watch her disappear in the top of stairs.

I look Voldemort in the eyes. My fear isn't for me, just for my wife and Harry.

-"Stupefy!"

Of course, he avoids the spell. He sends the same spell back at me, but I dodge it. I block him to reach to the stairs and it makes him angry, I know it.

-"Avada Kedavra!"

I know I can't kill him, but I have to do everything I can to stop him. Now he wants to kill me. He throws mortal spell that shines the colour of the eyes of the two people I love most. I don't try to avoid it; I know that this is my last hour. I look at the face of evil, and wait, my thoughts on Lily and Harry. In my last breath, I whisper, "I love you."

And the shadows gulp me down.

* * *

**Note : I hope you enjoyed, let a review, please !**


	2. Lily

**Disclaimer : All are properties of J.K Rowling !**

**Note : This is the second chapter about Lily, once again thanks to SiriuslySouthern for the correct version !**

* * *

It is October 31st 1981, and it's my last day, the last moments of my life, for me, Lily Evans Potter. I knew Peter couldn't be trusted, but James would never think he was the traitor. I understand him, how can we think someone we've known for ten years can betray us? I know that my husband and Sirius suspect Remus is the traitor, whereas they've known him for the same time, but I suppose they think he let the dark part of him take control.

After my argument with Severus, at the end of our 5th year, I became a very good friend of Remus, thanks to our prefect job. He comforted me, laughed with me, and became my best friend. I'm sure he never could betray us. I wanted him to be Harry's godfather, because he's so much more responsible than Sirius, and Sirius already takes a big place in our life. However, James really wanted Sirius, and I gave up, by love.

Harry, my fifteen-month-old son, is sleeping in his cradle in front of me. My son so innocent, but forced by a prophecy to kill a black wizard, Voldemort. A prophecy... a stupid prophecy. I know Neville can be the Chosen One, but deep down inside, I know that it is my son. It's so horrible, because I've already faced Voldemort three times, and each time, I was shell-shocked. When will my son have to face to this threat?

Today, I know it's my last day, just like James knows, even if he didn't tell me. We passed our day with our son: we played, we laughed and just watched Harry lives.

I'm so scared, not for me, neither for James, because we'll die for our son, through love, and it's the most beautiful way of dying we could have. I'm scared for Harry, because he'll survive, thanks to the old magic, magic I've been studying for years. I'm scared for my son. What will happen to him after our death? I know Sirius will look after him, maybe Remus will help, but with his destiny, will the love Remus and Sirius can give him be enough? And will he remember that James and I loved him with all our heart? I have so many questions, but no answers.

My death arrives, I'm feeling it, so I'm coming down to join James, I'm going to lie in his arms a last time. I'm feeling all the love we share, I'm feeding off it to be able to save Harry.

The door explodes. It's Him, I know it.

-"Lily, go, take Harry and run! I hold him off!"

I obey James, because I know I have to protect Harry. I murmur a last "I love you" and go to join my son. After my departure, I hear James start a fight against Voldemort. I enter in my son's bedroom, where he cries, awakened by the explosion. I take him in my arms and try to console him.

In a last whisper, I hear "I love you". James is dead, and finally I can't hold back my tears. Harry must have felt it too, because he cries louder.

The stairs creak, I hear footsteps. Voldemort is arriving. I'll rejoin my husband, but leave my son alone... I'm happy and unhappy, so conflicted…Could I live without James? I don't think so. But to leave my son alone on this Earth hurts me so much!

The door is opening. I rock Harry and kiss his forehead a last time. I sit him behind me.

-"Move, mudblood!"

I stay on my feet.

-"No!"

-"Move!"

He is becoming angry, and throws a Killing Curse. I see the emerald radius approach.

In a last breath, I whisper:

-"I love you, Harry."

And the shadows gulp me down.

* * *

**Note : I hope you enjoyed, there will be a chapter for Sirius, Remus and Peter ! Let a review , please it takes a few seconds but male happy the author !**


End file.
